1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum-operated, pressure-responsive valves designed for connection to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine for monitoring supplemental air to the engine, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,480.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automobile engines exhibit considerable variance in their ability to properly and efficiently use supplemental air and such variance occurs not only between different automobiles, but also automobiles of the same make. Consequently the device may not admit sufficient supplemental air to accomplish its intended purpose or, on the other hand, admit too much air and thus seriously impair the performance of the engine. While devices of the present character are capable of providing a major increase in fuel economy without significantly detracting from engine performance, the lack of universality of prior art devices and lack of dependable consistency in operation has prevented their widespread adoption and use.